


A Symbiotic Relationship

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Symbiote, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Basically a Trollhunters/Venom crossover story I've been working on since last year out of a request someone asked for on Wattpad and figured I should share it here, not sure where the plot of this is going but we'll see
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Experimentation

_ Why do I feel so drowsy? _ Jim thought as he sleepily opened his eyes, expecting to find himself staring up at his bedroom ceiling, only to see a plain white ceiling. Sitting up slowly and trying to focus his vision, he turned to his left to find a glass wall with strange glowing lettings and shapes that kept changing. Yeah this definitely was not his room. Looking down at his clothes, Jim found his normal pajamas had been replaced by some weird looking baggy hospital shirt with matching pants and he felt a wave of fear hit him.

In his panic, he jumped to his feet and ran to the glass wall, frantically pounding on it. He could see another person on the other side behind another glass wall like his, a teenage girl dressed similarly to him with a blue streak in her dark hair. She was sitting on the floor hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she frantically rocked back and forth as her shoulders shook. Jim could see more kids in what he guessed were some sort of cells, a latino boy pounding on the glass door of his cell, a tall blonde girl throwing herself at her cell’s doors. Two people wearing pale white lab coats walked past, dragging an unconscious teen between them before they disappeared from sight.

“Let me out! Let me out! I wanna go home!” Jim screamed as he pounded on the door. “Please let me out! Why are you doing this?!”

From the corner of his vision, Jim caught sight of a tall dark haired woman approaching his cell with two other people with a clipboard in her hands. Jim jumped back in alarm as the glass door opened as the two people grabbed him by the arms.

“Do not panic, and I won’t drug you.” The woman warned as Jim was dragged out into the hallways. Now that he was outside of his cell he could hear the two kids muffled screaming and the muffled sobbing of the other girl.

“What is this? Where are you taking me?!” Jim asks frantically as they dragged him after the woman. “Why are you doing this, please tell me something!”   
The woman simply looked back and gave him a smile that sent chills down his spine. “You’re going to be a part of something great, Jim Lake Junior.”

Jim was terrified out of his mind as the white coat people dragged him though a series of hallways until they arrived at what looked like some sort of lab. He started to panic when they opened the glass doors of the place and tossed him inside before he could even escape.

“Hello Jim.” JIm whirled around to find a middle aged man behind the glass walls, a cold smile on his face. “Ready to begin?”

“Begin what?” Jim asked nervously as a crowd of people wearing lab coats walked forward to stand behind the man, some carrying clipboards and pens while others held up tablets.

Ignoring him, the man faced the crowd and began to talk about some things Jim couldn’t even understand, like some sort of symbiotic process he was going to be put through with an organism referred to as D4LL-A. Jim then noticed a large cylinder container with murky teal colored slime inside of it near him as someone wearing some sort of hazard suit wheeled it in and exited the room.

“D4LL-A is a rather violent specimen, has already destroyed several animal and adult hosts we had during tests, but tonight I believe it’s well behaved enough to use a human host. Our other three specimens B1K-H, A7R-G and V3X-V have bonded successfully with their hosts and so far have not eaten them.” The man droned on as he tapped in something on his tablet. “So tonight our newest test subject will be on another teenage volunteer.”

Volunteer? He didn’t sign up for this! Jim edged away from the cylinder as it made a loud beeping sound and the top lifted up to let the teal slime crawl out and fall onto the floor with a splat. He ran to the glass wall and began pounding on it frantically as the slime moved towards him, moving to another and screaming in fear.

“Jim do stop panicking, you’ll only agitate the symbiote.” The man said in annoyance as the creature latched onto the teen’s foot.

“Get off! Get it off!” Jim screamed as he tried to shake it off, only for the slime to move faster up his leg before it reached his chest and sunk into him. “It’s in me! Get it out, get it out!”

“Now Jim, calm down. D4LL-A won’t kill you- yet.”

Jim felt his panic rise as two hazard suited people entered the area and dragged him out. He struggled, trying to free himself of their grasp as they dragged him back to his cell. The two kids from earlier were no longer pounding on their glass doors, and the dark haired girl from earlier was no longer in hers as they threw him back into his cell and shut the doors behind them.

“Please get this out of me! Get it out!” Jim screamed as he ran to the doors of his cell and pounded on the glass. “Please! Please let me out!”


	2. Break Out (Part 1)

Every one of those doctors thought Claire was crazy, which is exactly what she wanted. The whole charade started two nights after her symbiote had merged into her, those two nights she feared for her life and wondered if this alien was going to kill her like she and the other kids had seen D4LL-A do to a bunch of adult hosts the second they were brought out from the lab after it took them as a host. But much to her surprise and relief, B1K-H (or Blinky as she had taken to calling it for quite some time) was actually rather docile symbiote.

Turns out symbiotes could talk to their hosts inside their heads, though the hosts had to verbally talk back to them to communicate. Claire spent a better amount of her time acting hysterical to avoid letting these people know this, fearing they would take Blinky out of her and try performing tests on it to learn more. All they did was inflict pain on them and other "volunteers", along with the symbiotes.

_ So how are we doing today Claire, feeling good enough to release some of those chemicals your brain releases when it feels happy or loved?  _ Blinky asked as she was trying to get comfortable on the hard floor of her cell.

"I wish they'd give us a proper mattress or something." Claire responds with a small groan. "Or blankets. I don't get why they keep changing the temperature of the cells every few hours."

_ Probably to see if my brethren and I can survive the extreme heat and cold in a host.  _ Blinky says quietly.  _ But have no fear, one of these days we'll be free of this place. _

"Yeah, and I'm probably going out in a body bag."

_ Now now, that's not good. Remember I'm trying not to eat your kidneys or liver, I can live off those happy chemicals and you've hardly released them at all this week. I can't read minds, but I'm sure something is definitely bothering you. _

"I'm scared...for my baby brother. He's just so little and…" Claire let out a shaky breath. "He's a host for a symbiote too. I'm scared they gave him one as violent as D4LL-A, and the next time I ask to see him they won't let me because he's gone."

_ Dear child, I'm sure they wouldn't give an infant as young as he is a dangerous specimen. I can assure you there are some docile and harmless symbiotes like myself still alive in this lab. _ Blinky tried to assure her as he carefully leaked out of her shoulder to look at her. "But I understand your worry for him, even I worry for my own brother who I haven't seen since before we were brought to this lab. I fear he might have been one of the symbiotes who perished because he couldn't find a comparable host so soon."

"I'll ask to see him tomorrow, just to be sure." Claire whispered as Blinky seeped back into her. "If we ever broke out we'll find out what happened to your brother, I promise Blinky."

🔹🔹🔹🔹🔹

Everything was quiet in the Janus laboratory. All test subjects and their symbiotes were asleep in their cells, or were awake and unable to sleep. No one but security guards were roaming the hallways, but none of them noticed the dark figure slipping through the hallways like a shadow. The unknown intruder managed to reach the area where all test subjects were asleep, peeking into each cell until they arrived to one containing a young dark haired boy who was asleep. The intruder pressed their hand against the glass door and a strange blue ooze slipped from their hand and slipped through the crack of the door. Once open, the ooze fell onto the floor and quickly attached itself to the intruder's legs before sinking into them.

"Please...no more tests…" the boy whimpered as he curled up in a ball, keeping his back to the intruder. "I just wanna go home."

"And you'll be going home." The intruder said gently as they walked over to the boy. He sat up in alarm and turned himself around to see the person, dressed all in black with a mask and hood covering their face.

"W-who are you?" He asked fearfully.

"Your saviors." The boy nearly screamed as the strange blue ooze poked out from this person's shoulder. "Now hush Jim Lake Jr, we don't have much time."

"You need to be very quiet, I'm gonna go create a distraction away from here while you break the others out. Can you do that for me?" The hooded intruder asked.

Jim nods before shaking his head. "I don't know if I can, no one can break out of these cells unless the scientists put in a specific number in the key pad?"

"Who needs passwords when you have a symbiote to mess up the inside of the doors?" The blue ooze scoffs. "Now if you excuse us, we have some humans to kill for testing dangerous aliens and putting them in children."

Jim watched as what he guessed was another symbiote slip back into his new savior's body before they hurried out of the cell. Getting up from the floor, Jim crept out of his cell, relieved not to see any guards in the hallway. He approached one of the cells, this one containing the dark haired boy he had seen on his first day.

"Krel Tarron." Jim murmured when he saw the boy's name flash on the glass door. He rapped his knuckles against the door, awakening the boy who was looking rather grumpy from being awaken.The boy folds his arms over his chest and looks at Jim as if to say “well?”

“Uh...how do I open this without-”

“You know you can use your symbiote to open the door.” Jim gives a loud scream before a hand slaps over his mouth. “SHHH! You want to wake the guards or something?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blonde girl from before with a dark and light blue blob, probably her symbiote, sitting on her shoulder. With a frustrated sigh, she released him and pushed him away from the door.

“Watch and learn newbie.” SHe instructed as her symbiote leapt off her shoulder and squeezed itself in the crack between the glass and the frame. The door slowly slid open as the other boy stepped out and flug his arms around the girl.

“Aja how you do that? How’d you know your symbiote could do that?” The boy asked and the girl laughed.

“That darkly dressed figure, I saw them do it with their symbiote and figured Vex could do the same.”

“Vex?” Jim asked in confusion as the blue blob climbed out of the door and latched itself to the girl’s leg.

“Yeah, doesn’t your symbiote have a name?” The boy asked with a frown. “Let me guess, you haven’t tried communicating with it.”

“These things...can talk?” Jim asked as the blob climbed it’s way back onto the girl’s shoulder. “Also shouldn’t we...free the others instead of just standing around-”

“Freeze! Put your hands in the air!”

“Oh look Krel, he has a stun gun!” The girl, Aja said in what sounded like mock horror. “Oh like that’s really gonna hurt us when we’ve got...armor.”

“We’re wearing pajamas, this isn’t armor-” Jim was cut off as the girl leapt forward and watched as blue slime covered her body, encasing her until it fully covered her face and body. The guard in the hallway screamed and fired the stun gun, only for it to get ripped out of his hands and smashed across the face with it.

“Ha ha! Oh it feels so good to have a host! Especially one who can fight!” The blue creature that was once Aja laughed and punched the air. “Zarda! Are you seeing this? I got lucky!”

“She is very unimpressed.” The boy, who Jim remembered was called Krel, laughed and shook his head. “Now I can’t fight but I can try and hack the doors before someone notices we’re gone. You boy, you help me open the doors.”

It took Jim a while to try and convince his symbiote to do as he asked, since it was being very stubborn as usual. Lately since they had been put together this creature kept doing nothing but insulting Jim and threatening to eat his organs, until he retaliated with the fact that he needed him to survive properly. And DRLL-A was being a pain in the butt as usual, complaining that he wasn’t getting to fight like the symbiote Vex. So far they had released three boys who had been paired with symbiotes and the girl who slept in the cell from across his.

“So...what do we do?” One of the boys, who introduced himself as Toby, asked and tapped his fingers nervously. “My symbiote hates fighting, and so do these other three.”   
“We need to retrieve my baby brother, he’s also a host.” The girl, Claire, answers and clenches her fist. “It’s not fair that they’re literally experimenting on babies! Who knows if his has eaten him from the inside like DRLL-A has!”

“Wait who has DRLL-A?” Krel asked and Jim raised his hand meekly. “Okay that’s weird, because this symbiote has been known to eat through his hosts like a starving bear. You’ve been here for less than a month and he hasn’t even eaten your organs yet?”

“He keeps threatening to! But I remind him that if he kills me he probably won’t get another host, and from the looks of it there aren’t really any more volunteers in this place who don’t have symbiotes aside from the scientists.”

“Uh not to be a buttsnack, but we’ve got company!” One of the other boys, named Steve, yelled and pointed behind Jim and Krel.

Several guards were coming at them with stun guns in hand with Aja, now out of her symbiote form, being carried by one.

“Hey let go of my sister!” Krel yelled angrily.

“Transform or we shoot subject 207!” One guard yelled as another pointed a gun at Aja’s head. “Now surrender!”

“Where’s that black hooded person Aja said was here?” Krel whispered to Jim frantically.

“I don’t even know, but we’re on our own now!” Jim hissed back. “Hey DRLL-A is you can hear me, now’s your chance to fight!”

_ Flesh bag if you think this weak little form of yours is going to last you long in battle you are dead wrong. _ The symbiote muttered from inside Jim’s head.  _ Let me handle this, let me take control when I armor you. _

“Uh no because I know you’re going to bite heads off!”

_ And what’s wrong with that? A few dead bodies never hurt anyone! _

“Hands up and walk back to your cells!” The guard yelled as everyone raised their hands.

“Okay Aaaarrrggh, I know you’re a pacifist due to the last symbiote war but it looks like DRLL-A is being a diva and we could use your help!” Toby said loudly. He was quiet for a few moments before nodding. “Okay I promise if you do this and we get out I’ll let you consume Nugat Nummies every day!”

“DRLL-A!” Jim yelled as the guards leveled their guns. “Ugh fine but just this once! And don’t kill Aja!”


	3. Break Out (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who took the time to read this! I'm really glad everyone is loving the symbiote host au and it really warms my heart seeing your guys comments over how you are finding it interesting
> 
> Huge thanks to you all!

Everything really just happened so fast. Jim could feel his symbiote preparing to encase him in that weird slimy armor when he heard a loud roar and the guards were thrown to the ground. Standing in the hallway stood a large blue creature with large horns, it bent down to retrieve Aja from the floor as carefully as it could and was muttering things under its breath.

"Stupid humans, no wonder Gunmar and Bular want to destroy this planet." The creature muttered as it walked towards the group of frightened children. "Fear not young human's, my host and I are here to free you and your symbiotes of this prison. Come, we must leave before Stricklander comes."

"Wait but my brother!" Claire yelled as the kids parted to let the symbiote pass. "Blinky says his brother could still be in here, the other symbiotes who haven't been hosted yet!"

"Unfortunately your symbiote's brethren is gone, I'm sorry child. But if there's any consolation, I know where your baby brother is and I can assure you he was paired with a harmless symbiote."

"Okay but how do we know we can trust you?" Steve asks. "You just show up out of nowhere and break us free, and no explanation!"

"Dude, it just saved our life!" Toby exclaims. "But really, who are you?"

"I am called Kanjigar, and my host already knows one of you." The symbiote says with a small bow. "Come, we need to get you all out of here- now."

The teens looked at each other, unsure of what to do until Krel began to follow the symbiote and motioned for them to follow. They hurried through the hallways, Claire's symbiote coming out of her to crawl up the walls and destroying several security cameras to provide them easy access without having to worry about security until they came to a large lab. Inside they could see a single small cradle with a small child inside of it. Claire let out a small sob as she ran to the glass doors.

" _ Hermanito!  _ Enrique! You're okay!" She cried as the others approached the glass door. "We need to open this!"

"Here, I'll try it." Krel said, stepping forward and putting a hand on the glass. A large blue glop similar to the one Aja had seeped out of his skin and squeezed itself into the cracks of the glass door, and after a few moments it slid open. Claire immediately pushed past him and ran into the room, scooping up the sleeping infant and hugged him to her chest, sobbing softly.

"There's no time to waste, we all have to get out of here." Kanjigar states. "They'll come at us with guns, so your symbiotes will have to envelope you and you'll have to momentarily take charge of the escape."

"Oh no no no, I am not letting this weird goop take control of my body!" Jim exclaims in horror. “All this time he’s been wanting to take control and start murdering people and eating their heads!”

“Well to be fair these people have been poking them with needles, kept them contained and separated from their families and caused several deaths of other symbiotes.” Steve points out. “Believe me, you never want to ever see a dead symbiote leak out of a corpse like that. It's horrifying."

"He's eaten through several people!" Claire retorts. "Before Jim he's already plowed through several adults, and ever since he got to be the new host we've all been waiting to see if he'll end up as the next unfortunate victim! I'm still surprised he's not dead yet!"

_ I hate needles. _ Jim heard his symbiote mutter.  _ Just let me take control this once, let me feed on at least one body and then I won't make a single peep. _

"I don't buy it." Jim says aloud. "For now you will stay immobile, I don't trust you- yet."

"I take it you don't want to let him take control?" Kanjigar asks. "Good. I think I know what symbiote you got, and I'm surprised you've survived this long with him. Good work."

"So, do we suit up?" Toby asks. "Or not?"

"Those who wish to allow their symbiotes to take over and armor themselves can, the rest will be carried because we have a lot of running to do and I don't want to be out when the sun is out." Kanjigar responds as he adjusts Aja in his arms. "We have lots of running to do."


End file.
